In the forming of packages of containers such as cans, it is known to position carton blanks within a magazine overlying the path of containers utilizing a transfer mechanism for taking the lowermost carton from the magazine and applying it to the containers. Such carton may either be directly applied to containers or, more particularly, may be directed to a conveyor with the carton being in the form of a sleeve which is formed with cans from opposite ends thereof. On the other hand, the carton may be of the wrap around type wherein the carton is applied directly to the top of a group of containers after which the carton is folded down around and below the containers to form the package. In such event, the containers may be selected in the form of cans or bottles. Various types of transfer mechanisms may be provided.
One of the problems relating to the transfer of cartons from a magazine to a position for cooperation with a group of containers is the removal of the carton from the magazine. It has been found highly desirable to move a pickup head from a position immediately adjacent a lowermost carton towards the carton to engage the carton and then away from the magazine to remove the carton from the magazine.